Payable en nature
by Hachka
Summary: Il y a plus de dix ans, les jumeaux Weasley ont bâti leur empire sur un unique sac de gallions. Aujourd'hui le temps est venu de rembourser leur dette... Quel qu'en soit le prix !


**Titre:** Payable en nature

**Genre** **: **Humour / Slash

**Rating** **:** NC-17

**Pairing** **:** Fred/Harry/Georges

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Bêta Lectrice : **Chaussette HDSS

**Note de l'auteur : **Comme c'est bientôt Noël et que nous avons survécu à la fin du monde, je vous offre un nouvel petit OS ^^

Harry s'est encore trouvé un pairing différent et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là (mou-ha-ha).

Bonnes fêtes à tous !

* * *

**Payable en nature**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Georges Weasley se leva avec un désagréable sentiment de vide. Pourtant, il avait plutôt bien dormi puisque presque toute la couette était de son côté du lit, laissant son frère jumeau recroquevillé autour de son coussin.

Il passa une main dans son pantalon pour se gratter les fesses tout en étouffant un bâillement. Après cinq minutes d'oscillations au bord du lit pour tenter de se lever, il finit par se lever sur ses deux pieds et rejoignit la salle de bain d'une démarche vacillante.

Il se traîna jusqu'au miroir et observa son reflet à travers ses paupières bouffies de sommeil. Un point noir attira son regard et il le fusilla mentalement pendant une bonne minute avant de chercher de la crème à tâtons. Il pressa le tube sans grand enthousiasme et une pâte bleue fluo en sortit. C'était Fred qui avait acheté cette connerie sous le seul prétexte que « C'est cher donc ça doit être efficace ».

George fixa la matière bleue sans la voir. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, leur mère n'avait jamais eu de produit de beauté. Même pas une crème contre les rides alors qu'on pouvait les trouver à un très bon prix chez un apothicaire. Non, leurs parents avaient toujours fait l'effort d'acheter en premier ce qui leur permettrait de nourrir, vêtir et soigner leurs enfants. Le reste était superficiel.

La crème commença lentement à couler sur son poignet mais il n'y fit pas attention.

C'est sûr, ils avaient tous ressenti de l'envie en voyant les affaires neuves de leurs petits camarades, eux qui se retrouvaient avec des vêtements portés par trois de leurs frères avant eux. Mais au moins, ils avaient connu le plaisir d'une vie simple et sans superflu.

Le bruit de pieds rappant contre la moquette lui indiqua que son frère jumeau venait de se lever.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, une autre tête rousse passa la porte de la salle de bain et se dirigea d'un pas peu sûr vers la douche. Un BAM suivit d'un gémissement de douleur lui fit savoir que son très cher frère ne s'était toujours pas habitué à la porte vitrée de la douche en question.

- Tes fringues, lui lança Georges avant de finalement appliquer la crème sur son visage.

Il ne reçut qu'un grognement affirmatif et un pantalon de pyjama à l'arrière du crâne.

Fataliste, il attendit les bonnes dix minutes nécessaires à son frère pour qu'il sorte de son mode zombie (au cours duquel il était extrêmement déconseillé de l'approcher) avant de le rejoindre dans la douche.

- Lave-moi la tête, grogna Fred sans même le regarder.

- En quel honneur ?

- T'as pris toute la couette cette nuit et maintenant j'ai mal à la gorge.

- Tu veux un bisou magique ?

Fred roula des yeux et lui fourra la bouteille de shampoing dans la main.

- Si tu protestes, ce sera aussi à toi de faire le petit-dej !

Georges fit la moue mais s'exécuta avec une remarquable tendresse.

- Je pensais à un truc, tout à l'heure, dit-il en massant le crâne de son jumeau.

- Hum ?

- Nous sommes trop riches.

Fred soupira et appuya son front contre le carrelage froid.

- Tu veux qu'on ait encore cette conversation ? Demanda-t-il en rallumant l'eau chaude. Nous avons bâti un empire, nous avons créé tous nos produits à la sueur de notre front. Nous nous sommes élevés à la force de nos bras et de notre volonté.

Il se retourna et planta son regard dans les yeux de son frère.

- De quoi te sens-tu coupable réellement ?

Georges ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il détailla le visage volontaire qui lui faisait face, si semblable au sien mais pourtant si différent. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à les différencier mais, pour lui, leurs dissemblances crevaient les yeux. À commencer par cette lueur sauvage qui brillait dans le regard de son frère, cette volonté de ne jamais se faire dominer, de toujours tirer profit de la situation. Si c'était Georges qui était à l'origine des idées de produits, c'était Fred qui se battait comme un lion pour leur donner vie. Là où Georges se sentait mal à l'aise de mener une vie de prince, Fred en profitait sans vergogne.

- Pourtant, finit-il par énoncer, il y a quelqu'un sans qui rien n'aurait été possible.

- Ah, je vois, soupira Fred en se rapprochant de son jumeau. Ta culpabilité viendrait donc encore de ce fameux sac de gallions que nous n'avons jamais réussi à rembourser ?

Leurs fronts se touchaient presque à présent et, lorsque Fred passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère, la distance entre leurs deux visages se réduisit à quelques centimètres.

- Il faut te rendre à l'évidence, poursuivit-il, il n'acceptera jamais qu'on le rembourse.

- Nous n'avons pas tout essayé, murmura Georges d'une voix rauque.

- Tu veux encore tenter ta chance ? Répondit Fred sur le même ton. D'accord, ça a l'air marrant...

L'eau chaude continuait de couler et, sur le miroir embué, leurs deux corps enlacés finirent par se fondre dans la brume.

**•• ᴥ ••**

Ce matin-là, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Les volets grand-ouverts illuminaient la pièce et perçaient des trous dans son crâne. Il poussa un gémissement de désespoir et se traîna à l'aveuglette vers la salle de bain où il gardait précieusement des potions contre la gueule de bois.

Une fois l'esprit un peu plus clair, il attrapa un caleçon sale et l'enfila en vitesse avant de retourner dans la pièce principale. Son loft, situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble de verre de la City, ne comportait que trois pièces : la salle de bain, heureusement aveugle, la pièce principale qui faisait office de chambre-salon-cuisine-salle-de-sport et une dernière pièce, bardée d'un sortilège repousse-moldu, qui abritait sa collection privée.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte du bordel qui régnait dans la grande pièce. Le dossier qu'il devait rendre aujourd'hui et qu'il était persuadé d'avoir bien empilé sur la table était répandu par terre, couvert de bière et d'un autre liquide non identifié.

- Oh merde, grogna-t-il en essayant d'évaluer les dégâts.

Déjà que son boss lui avait fait une fleur en lui autorisant à faire la promo de leur dernier produit sans avoir rendu la version définitive de son rapport de test, si en plus ledit rapport revenait imprégné d'alcool...

Il chercha sa baguette du regard tout en grommelant tout bas des insultes à l'encontre de l'alcool. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il en déduit en voyant que son lit était occupé. Et ses neurones arrêtèrent définitivement de fonctionner lorsque le drap glissa pour révéler une énorme paire de seins. La femme à la poitrine avantageuse se retourna vers lui et le fixa à travers ses paupières mi-closes.

Si la première chose qu'il pensa fut « Putain, quelle poitrine ! », la deuxième fut « Heu... Comment est-ce que cette poitrine s'est retrouvée dans mon lit, au fait ? ». Et encore une fois, ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues lorsque la créature dans son lit arqua son dos pour s'étirer, laissant le drap glisser jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses marquées par de nombreux suçons. Il plaça discrètement le rapport devant lui pour cacher son érection naissante.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix suintant le sexe. Bien dormi ?

Harry bredouilla une espèce de oui avant de fuir vers le coin cuisine. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer et alluma le gaz pour faire cuire des œufs et du bacon. Il devait sûrement avoir l'air stupide si sa conquête était sorcière mais il n'osait pas se retourner. Il avait beau avoir vingt-quatre ans il ne supportait pas l'alcool. Cela le désinhibait complètement et il finissait toujours par se retrouver dans des situations embarrassantes. La dernière fois qu'il avait été boire un verre avec ses collègues, il s'était retrouvé à faire des avances à la secrétaire de son boss qui, il fait bien le dire, avait un physique plutôt ingrat. Alors, avec une femme aussi désirable, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête la nuit dernière...

Oh Merlin, et si elle n'était pas consentante ? Et si il l'avait attaché à son lit pour lui faire subir les pires outrages ? Et si...

Un corps chaud se faufila dans son dos et deux bras fins virent entourer sa poitrine nue.

- Et bien, beau brun, susurra-t-elle à son oreille, il n'y a pas que les balais que tu sais monter magistralement...

Bon, au moins, elle avait l'air d'être consentante. Et rassasiée.

Deux montagnes s'appuyèrent contre son dos et se mirent à lentement frotter leur pointe contre sa peau. Il n'était pas franchement le genre à remettre ça le matin suivant mais elle avait des arguments plutôt convaincants.

- Tu étais tellement sexy sur ce balai que j'avais envie de... souffla-t-elle dans son cou, glisser ma main dans ma culotte pour-

_Ding_, fit le cerveau de Harry avant de définitivement se mettre hors service.

- Mais je suis sûre que tu dois avoir d'autres balais tout aussi excitants, non ?

Le Survivant émit un gargouillis de gorge qui s'accentua lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son entrejambe.

- Allons-y, beau brun, montre-moi ta collection...

Sans même réfléchir aux conséquences, Harry la mena jusqu'à sa pièce secrète. Et si le trajet prit dix fois plus de temps que prévu, c'est parce qu'il fut interrompu de caresses langoureuses, de baisers enflammés et d'actes que, par pudeur, nous ne dévoilerons pas ici.

- Ici, c'est mon vieil _Eclair de __Feu_, dit Harry d'une voix rauque en désignant le premier balai. Même si ses capacités ont très mal vieilli, sa courbe est presque ce qu'il y a de mieux en matière de confort.

- Sa courbe dis-tu .. ?

- Le suivant, continua le Survivant d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë, est un _Flash _d'après guerre. Ce balai a été assemblé en très peu d'exemplaires à cause de la crise économique due à la reconstruction de la Grande-Bretagne. En plus, comme la queue était composée de poils de mauvaise qualité, son endurance était-

Sa voix s'éteignit lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point cette dernière phrase pouvait être mal interprétée.

Après un petit intermède sportif, Harry se retrouva de nouveau enclin à poursuivre la visite.

- Voici le _Pegasus_, le premier balai sur lequel j'ai travaillé. Il est taillé pour la vitesse, on l'avait traité avec un sort réduisant les frottements de l'air. Mais, du coup, le corps humain n'arrivait pas à suivre les mouvements du balai et on a dû poser un limiteur de vitesse dessus. Je te raconte pas la tête de Jerry, il en a fait un ulcère ! On a donc sorti un modèle avec le limiteur mais on continué à bosser sur le même balai et on a réussi à trouver un sort réduisant l'effet des forces d'inertie. Maintenant, le _Pegasus R2 _est une référence en matière de pointe de vitesse.

- Mmm, quel discours enflammé...

- Et attends, t'as pas encore vu le _Colibri _! Il est encore en phase de test mais j'ai là un modèle qui est presque la version finale. On a combiné la vitesse du _Pegasus _premier du nom avec la maniabilité des nimbus. Il répond aux plus infimes sollicitations des muscles, on a même calculé qu'il pouvait se mettre en mouvement avant même que le cerveau du joueur l'ait demandé ! Il se base uniquement sur les réflexes musculaires et les signaux nerveux.

À ce niveau-là, la jeune femme, collée contre lui, semblait boire ses paroles. Ses mains traçaient des cercles sur ses flancs, envoyant des pics de joie dans son bas-ventre et l'incitant à babiller de plus en plus.

- En fait, il se basse carrément sur une technologie novatrice qui consiste à traiter l'arbre avant de traiter le balai pou-

- POTTER !

Harry tourna stupidement la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant la source du bruit.

- JERRY VA TE BROYER LES COUILLES, SURVIVANT OU PAS, SI TU NE RENDS PAS CE RAPPORT DANS DIX MINUTES !

Pragmatique, la jeune femme sépara leurs deux corps brûlants et sortit sa baguette de... d'on ne sait où pour métamorphoser une chaise en robe légère.

- Je crois que ce jeu touche à sa fin, murmura-t-elle dans son cou alors que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait dans un grand fracas, laissant place à un homme bedonnant au visage marbré de rouge.

- J'ESPERE POUR TOI QUE TU AS UNE BONNE EXPLI-

Il s'arrêta net, bouche grande ouverte, à la vue de son meilleur technomage en caleçon et en... forme physique, aux côtés d'une quelconque blondasse à la poitrine si avantageuse qu'elle débordait de son décolleté.

Non, pas n'importe quelle blondasse.

- Maria ?!

- Bonjour, Amarys, c'est toujours un plaisir d'entendre ta voix suave et posée.

Elle passa une main charmeuse dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la sortie en roulant effrontément des hanches.

- Peut-être à une prochaine fois, beau brun, lança-t-elle en lui soufflant un baiser.

Harry leva la main pour lui répondre mais Amarys lui claqua sèchement.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, grogna l'homme sauvagement.

- Pourquoi ?

Même aux oreilles de Harry cela ressemblait plus à un gémissement désespéré qu'à une question posée.

- Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! MAIS PARCE QUE CETTE FEMME C'EST MARIA ORTENGA, LA RESPONSABLE COMMERCIALE DE NIMBUS ! IL SUFFIT QU'ON TE METTE UNE PAIRE DE NICHONS SOUS LE NEZ POUR QUE TU TE FASSES UNE JOIE DE REVELER TOUS NOS SECRETS DE PRODUCTION ?! JE PEUX T'ASSURER QUE JERRY VA [-EN] ENTENDRE PARLER DE CA ! ALORS MAINTENANT TU BOUGES TON CUL ET JE VEUX CE RAPPORT SUR MON BUREAU DANS TROIS MINUTES TRES EXACTEMENT !

Harry baissa la tête sous l'explosion de colère.

Au moins, son caleçon était redevenu plat.

**•• ᴥ ••**

Il était presque midi lorsque Harry, après avoir essuyé les foudres de son patron, Jerry B. Balcher (alias Jerry the Big Boss), se traîna sans conviction vers les laboratoires de test. Faisant fi des autocollants indiquant « Danger », « Entrée Interdite Sans Baguette » et le petit « Lustrez vos poils à la sortie ! » en bas à droite, il poussa la porte du labo n°2.

Ses deux collègues se retournèrent vers lui avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Harry poussa un long soupir et préféra se diriger vers sa table de travail pour éviter la confrontation. Ses collègues, Garwain et Sammy se mirent à glousser bruyamment dans son dos et il écrasa son front contre la table. Qu'avait-il fait au monde sorcier pour mériter ça ?

Bon, d'accord, il avait fait exploser Voldemort en tous petits morceaux, mais, justement ! Ça aurait dû le prévenir de tous ces... problèmes. Il aurait mérité d'avoir juste la bonasse, heu, pardon, la blondasse et que le rapport se soit imperméabilisé tout seul contre la bière. Ça, ça aurait été un retour cosmique normal !

- Salut beau brun, envie de monter autre chose qu'un balai ? Susurra une voix à son oreille et Harry redressa prestement la tête pour tomber sur un Garwain avec une perruque blonde et une fausse poitrine lui faisant des lèvres de poulpe.

- Oh putain, soupira Harry en retombant sur son front, Amarys vous a raconté.

- En fait, c'est plutôt ce qu'Amarys ne nous a _pas _raconté qui nous intéresse, répondit Sammy avec un air de conspirateur.

- Tu t'es quand même tapé _Maria Ortenga _et tu nous as pas invité ! Renchérit Gawain en jouant avec ses faux cheveux.

- Comment ça se fait que tout le monde la connaisse cette Maria ? Ok, elle bosse pour la concurrence, mais je ne connais pas non plus tous les employés des compagnies anglophones !

- C'est parce qu'elle travaillait ici avant. Elle est partie un peu plus d'un an avant que tu arrives en emportant toutes les données concernant le _Flash. _C'est à cause d'elle qu'on a dû refaire tous les tests et les calculs en deux fois moins de temps et... ben, on a un peu foiré quoi.

- Alors, elle est bonne ?

Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de bosser ici.

Une fois Voldemort battu il avait bien fallu qu'à un moment ou un autre il s'interroge sur son avenir. Il était hors de question qu'il devienne Auror, il avait eu sa dose des combats. Attrapeur professionnel était aussi exclu, il avait assez eu d'ovations pour toute une vie. Et puis, avec son niveau d'étude et son amûûûûûr incommensurable pour les études, il ne pouvait pas devenir médicomage ou, Dieu l'en garde, légiste comme Hermione. Il s'était donc résigné en toute bonne conscience à faire du gras sur la fortune de ses parents lorsque, au détour d'une conversation avec Madame Bibine, la prof de vol, il avait appris l'existence d'une petite compagnie de balais qui tentait de faire concurrence à la firme Nimbus. Et c'est comme ça que, après un an d'étude et une bonne claque dans le dos, il était rentré chez Over The Edge (ou On T'Encule, comme l'avait si joliment fait remarquer Sammy) en temps que technomage.

- Ok les mecs, je vous raconte combien de fois je l'ai faite crier et vous me foutez la paix ?

**•• ᴥ ••**

- Cinq pour cent ?

- Non, ça c'est les taux des gobelins et des prêteurs sur gage, Harry serait plus gentil que ça !

- Oui, mais si tu vas dans ce sens, on s'approche plutôt du taux zéro...

Fred prit un gallion et le fit tourner sur la tranche. La pièce roula en cercle sur la table jusqu'à tomber par terre dans un bruit métallique.

- Et si on se basait sur un taux de trois cinq, c'est raisonnable, non ?

Georges entra quelques chiffres sur la caisse enregistreuse et émit un bruit étranglé.

- La vache ! Sur dix ans on a plus de quatre cents gallions d'intérêts ?!

- Ça fait combien de boîtes à flemme, ça ?

- T'es sérieux là ?

- Quoi, s'indigna son frère, j'essaye de voir le côté pratique de la chose !

- Sachant qu'une boîte à flemme de la ligne « spécial étudiant » coûte un gallion et sept mornilles, il faudrait...

Il tapa à toute vitesse sur sa machine.

- Neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf virgule trois boîtes à flemme pour rembourser l'intégralité de la somme !

Fred lui lança un regard vide.

- Et ça fait combien de cartons, ça ?

**•• ᴥ ••**

- Tu ne trouves pas que leur collection d'été est quand même beaucoup plus chère que l'année dernière ? Demanda Ginny en approchant son nez de la vitrine. Regarde cette robe, elle est à plus de sept gallions !

Harry émit un vague grognement approbateur tout en essayant de discrètement soulager les muscles de ses épaules.

Quand Ginny lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui demander de l'accompagner faire du shopping, il ne s'était pas du tout méfié. Après son premier achat, il lui avait même galamment proposé de lui porter son sac. Et au bout de deux heures et demi ses épaules hurlaient au martyr.

La rouquine passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda sa montre.

- Oh zut, il est déjà cinq heures.

Harry poussa un cri de joie mental.

- Bon, je passe juste chez Fred et Georges et puis on s'arrêtera là, ok ? Mais il faudra définitivement que je revienne essayer cette robe. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop ennuyé ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry d'une voix légèrement étranglée. C'est toujours un plaisir de passer du temps avec toi.

- Ah, Harry, soupira Ginny, tu es vraiment une crème. Tu n'aurais pas un jumeau caché, par hasard ? Mieux, un faux jumeaux avec ta galanterie, ton humour, ton savoir-vivre et ta fougue mais des cheveux blonds et une peau pâle et des grands yeux bri-

Harry toussota et laissa échapper le mot « Malefoy » entre deux quintes de toux. Ginny lui frappa le haut du crâne mais sa peau pâle l'empêcha de cacher la rougeur qui s'était emparée de ses joues.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, grogna-t-elle en pressant le pas.

- Tu sais, tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des fantasmes, et je reconnais que Malefoy est quand même bien foutu pour un aristo méprisant qui pète plus haut que son cul !

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, que _toi _tu trouves Malefoy séduisant, ou que tu acceptes sans broncher le fait que je rêve de son torse musclé et de ses cheveux emmêles par l'effort et la sueur...

- Argh ! Mauvaise image mentale !

- Bien fait, j'espère que ça te rendra aveugle.

Et sur ce, elle rentra d'un pas digne dans la boutique à la devanture criarde, « Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ». Harry secoua la tête et la suivit, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils furent immédiatement assaillis par des bruits, des odeurs et des couleurs étranges. Les adolescents avaient beau être à Poudlard, la boutique ne désemplissait pas d'enfants excités et de parents... dans divers états allant d'excités à profondément fatigués.

- J'ai besoin d'un peu de fond de teint ensorcelé pour cette peste de Cindy Allers et je vais en profiter pour faire un petit cadeau à Hugo. On se retrouve à la caisse dans dix minutes ? Oh, et je te déconseille de t'asseoir là, dit-elle en disparaissant dans les rayons.

Harry jeta un regard suspicieux à la chaise posée innocemment dans l'allée et décréta que, vu la couleur, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'elle soit ensorcelée. Que ferait une simple chaise couleur bois dans un magasin comme celui-ci ?

Il laissa donc son regard errer sur les étagères, passant sur la longue gamme de produits alimentaire. Voir ces bonnes vieilles crèmes canaris toujours à la mode faisait chaud au cœur. Cependant, la publicité pour le tout nouveau produit en vente attira vite son attention. Après tous les commentaires que ses collègues lui avaient fait pendant la semaine ils allaient en prendre pour leur grade.

Ricanant sadiquement, il sortit de l'allée les mains pleines de « CaraMêêêuhl au beurre salé : Vengez-vous de ceux qui vous font braire ! ».

- Harry ! Interpella celui qui était derrière le comptoir. Ça fait un bail qu'on t'avait pas vu, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Oh, tu sais, comme d'habitude, répondit le Survivant en lui tendant ses achats, des balais à tester, des fans en délire et des collègues plutôt lourds...

- Tu as frappé à la bonne porte, rigola le jumeau (Fred ? Georges?). Ça te fera douze mornilles, et pour la peine, tu as le droit de piocher ton ticket.

Et il lui tendit un immense bocal où des petits bouts de papier froissés semblaient imiter du pop-corn chaud. Dessus était inscrit en lettre clignotantes « Grande Tombola pour les dix ans de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers Facétieux ! Gagnez l'équivalent de 1000 boites à flemme ! »

**•• ᴥ ••**

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny poussa la porte de service de « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers Facétieux » en sifflotant joyeusement.

- Bon alors les mecs, vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous aviez besoin de faire venir Harry à la boutique aujourd'hui ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte en entrant dans l'atelier.

Fred lui lança un regard abattu et Georges ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux du bocal qu'il observait d'un air vide. Ginny se figea pendant une seconde puis éclata de rire.

- Par la culotte à fleur de Merlin, un de vos plans a échoué !

- Nous ne pouvons lutter contre un être si peu vénal, répondit Fred d'une voix suicidaire.

- Racontez.

- Pendant plus de dix ans la culpabilité nous a rongé, clama Fred en portant une main à son cœur.

- Jours et nuits notre poitrine se serrait en pensant à cette injustice, continua Georges en caressant son bocal.

- A ce geste si désintéressé, à cette générosité sans limites...

- Qui nous a permis à nous, ô pauvres petits bourgeons...

- De nous épanouir et de briller dans ce monde si terne.

- Mais rembourser cette dette semble impossible...

Georges se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant son frère.

- Ô cher frère, que faire contre ce destin qui nous enchaîne ?

Fred prit ses mains entre les siennes, un rictus de douleur sur la figure.

- Que faire pour être enfin libre si notre bourreau refuse corps et âme...

- De nous laver de nos péchés ?

- Fred !

- Ô Georges !

Ginny émit un petit toussotement si semblable à celui d'Ombrage que les jumeaux en perdirent leur masque.

- Alors, en fait, Harry vous a prêté de l'argent et vous cherchez à le rembourser mais il refuse. Jusque-là j'ai bon ?

Georges hocha la tête et attrapa son bocal sur la table pour le serrer contre son cœur.

- Donc vous avez essayé de le faire gagner à cette pseudo-loterie ?

Fred hocha la tête à son tour et lorgna le bocal.

- Et quel a été le problème ?

- Il a attrapé le ticket gagnant, a souri et l'a remis dans le bocal sans un mot.

- C'est sûr, à ce niveau vous ne pouvez pas lutter, remarqua Ginny avec un sourire tendre.

**•• ᴥ ••**

Harry appuya fermement sur la sonnette de l'interphone et recula d'un pas. Il se trouvait en bas d'un vieil immeuble typiquement londonien dont les briques rouges avaient depuis longtemps perdu leur couleur flamboyante. Dans sa poche se trouvait un message des jumeaux Weasley l'incitant à venir le plus tôt possible. Le ton, exceptionnellement grave, avait immédiatement alarmé le Survivant qui s'était empressé de transplanner dès qu'il avait pu.

Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsque l'interphone grésilla. Il avait eu assez de mauvaises nouvelles dans sa vie comme ça, merci bien.

Deux minutes plus tard, l'un des jumeaux, le visage fermé comme une tombe, le guida vers leur petit salon cosy. La théière fumait et les petits gâteaux étaient disposés d'une manière très artistique. Harry tripota sa tasse en menant une conversation superficielle mais le cœur n'y était pas. Très vite, un silence lourd tomba sur le salon.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- Écoute, Harry, voici maintenant dix ans que nous avons ouvert le magasin.

- Et notre vie a énormément changé depuis.

Celui de droite chercha la main de celui de gauche et la serra gentiment. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer d'anticipation.

- Harry, sans toi nous ne serions pas là où nous sommes aujourd'hui. Et nous ne pourrons pas partir en paix tant que nous n'aurons pas remboursé cette dette.

Le brun reposa doucement sa tasse sur la coupelle, la mâchoire crispée. La porcelaine tinta.

- Vous ne me devez absolument rien, répondit-il d'une petite voix. Votre famille m'a considéré comme l'un des vôtres et je ne pourrais jamais en être plus reconnaissant. Cet argent je vous l'ai donné. Je vous l'avais dit à l'époque et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais changer d'avis alors-

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Jamais les jumeaux ne lui avaient paru aussi sérieux, aussi... désemparés. Il rencontra leur regard résigné et ne parvint pas à le soutenir. D'ici quelques instants ils allaient lui annoncer quelque chose de terrible. Quelque chose qui les avait rendus plus graves et sérieux que les massacres perpétués sous le règne de Voldemort. Et cette chose, cela ne pouvait être que leur mort.

- considérez cette dette comme réglée, finit-il en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

Un tic agita la bouche de celui de droite et dans les yeux de celui de gauche apparut une lueur d'irritation.

- Harry, ce n'est pas une question d'argent, c'est une question de principe, pour soulager notre conscience.

Harry essaya de reprendre sa tasse mais ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il ne parvint pas à saisir la anse.

- Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il sans les regarder.

Fred fronça les sourcils et George haussa le gauche.

- Combien de temps avant quoi ?

Harry releva brusquement la tête et eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de marteau dans le thorax.

- Vous n'êtes pas mourants.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Vous... Putain... Mais...

Il renversa sa tasse d'un mouvement de main rageur.

- Putain mais c'est pourquoi ce cinéma à la fin, bande de cons ?! Hurla-t-il en se redressant. Ça vous amuse de me faire envisager le pire ?! Comme si j'avais pas eu mon quota de morts sur la conscience !

Les mains des rouquins se séparèrent brusquement et ils eurent le bon ton de prendre un air coupable.

- Et tout ça pour quoi ? Du fric ?! Votre bonne conscience ?! Votre putain d'ego ?!

- Harry... essaya de calmer Fred.

Mais Harry attrapa son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise et partit à grands pas énervés.

La porte claqua dans un bruit assourdissant. Le thé renversé coulait lentement de la table, assombrissant le tapis. Fred se gratta la joue droite.

- On n'est pas passé loin quand même, lança-t-il mine de rien.

- On a frôlé le but mais on s'est pris les tribunes de plein fouet, répondit Georges en mordant dans un gâteau. Ça va être difficile de remonter sur un balai avant un bon bout de temps.

- A mon avis, on s'y prend pas dans le bon sens.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- On s'acharne à lui rendre de l'argent mais il y a de nombreuses façons de rembourser une dette, dit Fred avec un sourire sournois.

- Lui faire accepter quelque chose d'une valeur équivalente ?

- Oui mais il n'acceptera jamais un cadeau si coûteux.

George attrapa quelques miettes avec le bout de son doigt.

- Déjà, qu'est-ce que Harry accepterait comme cadeau ?

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, chaque jumeau se fouillant désespérément la cervelle. Au bout d'un certain temps, Fred se leva et débarra la table. Il posa la vaisselle dans l'évier et jeta un sort de nettoyage. La voix de son frère lui parvint, étouffée par le bruit de l'eau.

- Des fleurs ou des chocolats ?

- On n'est pas en train de le séduire, tu sais.

- Ouais mais il aimait bien ça quand il créchait chez madame Pomfresh.

Fred leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, grommela-t-il en revenant dans le salon.

**•• ᴥ ••**

- Mais tu sais, dit Garwain en agitant dangereusement sa tasse de café, le problème c'est pas le balai. J'veux dire, on a beau faire des balais toujours plus rapides et les tester et tout ça reste des tests dans des conditions de laboratoire.

- Je t'en prie, répondit Sammy depuis son bureau, va faire un petit tour au-dessus du labo qu'on rigole.

- Ah ah, fit Garwain d'un ton sec en balançant un stylo vers la provenance de la voix.

- Hé ! C'était mon stylo ça, intervint Harry en croisant les bras.

- Fais pas ta chochotte. Je disais donc, on a beau exploser des records de vitesse, les joueurs de Quidditch ne vont pas se pencher à 12,3° pour compenser les effets de succion de l'air.

- Non, mais les bons joueurs peuvent s'ajuster pour exploiter au maximum les capacités. Et puis, notre seul but n'est pas uniquement de créer des balais pour des joueurs de Quidditch, on est un labo d'innovation on peut bien innover ce que l'on veut !

Gawain le regarda avec un tête ennuyée.

- Tu voudrais quoi ? Qu'on développe des bolides pour des gamins de six ans ? Ou des balais pour le quatrième âge ?

- Pourquoi pas ? De nombreuses personnes ont du mal avec les transports magiques, et ce n'est pas le conducteur du Magicobus qui les aide.

Gawain fit un grand geste de la main et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

- Putain, mon café !

Sammy ricana. Gawain lança la tasse en direction du bruit.

- Un colis pour monsieur Potter ! Lança une voix enjouée depuis l'entrée du labo.

Sammy, le plus proche de la porte, vint à sa rencontre (tout en tenant un classeur devant lui comme bouclier) et éclata de rire.

- Oh Merlin, Potter, s'exclama-t-il, la vie est devenu tellement plus palpitante depuis que tu es ici !

Il s'approcha d'eux d'un pas frétillant en cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. Harry sentit un frisson de mauvais augure se propager le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Sammy fit la révérence et tira un bouquet de roses rouges de derrière lui.

**•• ᴥ ••**

Et le jour suivant, le livreur revint avec des roses blanches. Puis des roses jaunes. Puis des chocolats. Puis des caramels. Et chaque jour, Sammy ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui traduire « Elle brûle d'un amour pur » ou bien « Elle pense à toi tous les soirs » ou bien « Elle s'est achetée de la lingerie affriolante pour toi ». Et chaque jour des regards goguenards se tournaient vers lui, des gens se détournaient pour cacher leur sourire et des femmes discutaient de sa situation sentimentale par-dessus les cloisons des toilettes.

Peu de temps après, la presse s'empara de l'affaire et les journaux en firent des gorges chaudes. Les reporters se mirent à grouiller autour du siège de la compagnie, cherchant à tout prix à connaître l'identité de la fameuse prétendante du Survivant. Et quand Harry explosa la porte du bureau de Jerry pour exiger que la sécurité fasse quelque chose parce qu'on ne pouvait plus bosser et que putain de merde par les couilles de Merlin il avait le droit à avoir une vie privée, Jerry croisa les bras, alluma un cigarillo et lui expliqua d'un ton posé que toute publicité était bonne à prendre, surtout avant la sortie du _Colibri._

Le jour suivant, le livreur manqua de peu de se faire brûler vif.

**•• ᴥ ••**

Edward Brighthead était un garçon très simple. Issu d'un milieu modeste, il avait passé ses sept années à Poudlard à Poufsouffle sans faire de vagues. Malgré ses rêves de devenir médicomage, il s'était très vite rendu compte que son niveau scolaire, très médiocre, ne lui permettraient pas de faire un métier aussi flamboyant.

Une fois sorti des bancs, il s'était donc contenté de travailler dans l'entreprise de son oncle. Ce dernier travaillait dans l'import-export de marchandises qu'on ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas confier à des oiseaux dotés d'une intelligence plutôt limitée.

Trois ans plus tard, il fut promu du statut d'homme-à-tout-faire-mais-surtout-le-café à celui de livreur dans la banlieue londonienne. Son sourire chaleureux et son air avenant le propulsèrent très vite vers des quartiers plus fréquentés et il ne se passa plus un jour sans qu'on le vit arpenter le Chemin de Traverse, saluant gaiement tous les commerçants.

Bien qu'il soit fatiguant et plutôt monotone, Edward aimait bien son boulot. Mais il arriva un jour où deux personnes se présentèrent à l'accueil et demandèrent à voir le patron pour discuter d'une livraison quotidienne à long terme. Et c'est là que l'enfer se déchaîna.

Le premier jour, Edward trouva l'attention tout à fait romantique.

Le deuxième jour, les choses commencèrent à se gâter lorsqu'il vit la tête d'enterrement que tirait son client.

Le septième jour, il sortit du laboratoire en courant poursuivi par un golem de feu à l'air peu aimable.

Le huitième jour, il poussa la porte du laboratoire le plus discrètement possible. Il avait pour idée de déposer le paquet de fruits confits et de pâtes d'amandes et de se tirer le plus vite possible. La pièce était déserte et silencieuse. Il remercia les fondateurs et voulut se carapater en vitesse lorsqu'une baguette appuya fortement contre sa carotide.

- Tout doux, mon mignon, susurra une voix à son oreille. Tu ne comptais tout de même pas t'en aller ainsi ?

Edward déglutit. Il tourna lentement la tête et poussa un cri aigu en voyant le sourire meurtrier sur le visage de monsieur Potter.

- Et si on allait discuter un peu de ton comportement avec ton patron, hein ?

Edward se mit à suer à grosses gouttes. Son oncle allait le tuer.

Tenu en jeu par un féroce Survivant, il descendit le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à la boutique de son oncle. L'enseigne « Gress & sons, Safety Delivering » se balançait dans le vent avec un bruit sinistre.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et le livreur sentit sa vision vaciller. Il s'assit sur la banquette en velours beige et resta là, le regard dans le vide. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et adressa un charmant sourire à l'hôtesse d'accueil qui le regardait avec un sourire crispé.

- Veuillez pardonner mon entrée cavalière, s'excusa Harry, pas repentant pour deux mornilles. Mais j'aimerais un entretien avec votre patron dans les plus brefs délais.

La secrétaire hésita quelques secondes, jeta un coup d'œil à Edward dont la bave commençait à couler au coin de sa bouche et finit par être convaincue par le sourire torride de Harry.

- Je vous l'appelle immédiatement, roucoula-t-elle en tripota une mèche de cheveux.

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry entrait dans le bureau de monsieur Gress et cinq minutes plus tard, il en sortait en explosant la plante verte dans le couloir.

_Ces deux imbéciles ne renonceront donc jamais !_

**•• ᴥ ••**

Harry avala sa première choppe d'une seule lampée énervée et la reposa brutalement sur le comptoir. Il fit un signe au barman et une nouvelle choppe glissa vers lui, laissant une traînée de mousse sur le comptoir. Il la but un peu plus lentement mais sa colère ne retombait pas. Par Grindelwald, qu'est-ce que les jumeaux pouvaient l'énerver parfois !

Pendant sa cinquième année, lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier le dépeignait comme un menteur compulsif, les gens s'éloignaient de lui, au moins. Mais là, il était l'égérie du ridicule ! Un héros de guerre qui reçoit des roses et des chocolats, on aura tout vu ! Ses collègues se foutaient en permanence de sa gueule, lui tenant les portes et lui proposant d'installer des toilettes pour femmes.

Il était un homme, un vrai, par le string à dentelle de Salazar !

Le bois ciré du bar se craquela lorsqu'il abattit sa chope, faisant sursauter la femme assise à côté de lui.

Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait beaucoup. Rousse aux yeux bleus, elle dégageait ce charme féroce qu'ont les femmes qui savent ce qu'elles veulent. Elle semblait avoir la vingtaine mais le léger maquillage qu'elle portait pouvait bien lui enlever quelques années. Assise de travers sur le tabouret haut, elle était plus que gracieuse, de la courbe de son dos à la taille de sa poitrine. Un verre de cocktail à moitié vide était posé devant elle et elle devait être en train de le siroter jusqu'à son coup d'éclat. Il lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse et la rousse lui sourit en retour.

Ces derniers jours avaient été durs pour lui et, quoi de mieux qu'une belle jeune femme pour... se détendre un peu.

Harry s'accouda au bar et la regarda langoureusement. La rousse se sembla pas effarouchée le moins du monde. Mieux, elle replia les bras le long de son torse pour mettre en valeur sa poitrine.

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Harry, dit-il en s'efforçant de remonter ses yeux.

- Héléna, répondit-elle en portant l'agitateur à ses lèvres en le suçotant doucement.

Elle avait une voix chaude et légèrement grave.

- Et bien, Héléna, qu'est-ce qu'une femme aussi charmante que vous fait dans un bar aussi miteux ?

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Il se pourrait bien que je me sois sentie seule, ce soir, dit-elle en croisant ses jambes.

Sa jupe moulante remonta le long de ses cuisses pour laisser entrevoir la limite de ses bas.

- Puis-je vous offrir un peu de compagnie pour pallier ce manque, demanda Harry en faisant ses yeux de séducteur.

- Uniquement si vous m'offrez également à boire...

**•• ᴥ ••**

- T'es sûr que ça va marcher ?

- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon génie !

- Heu... La dernière fois qu'on a voulu tester une potion de métamorphose, le cobaye s'est changé en singe.

- Et alors ?

- Le but était de lui faire pousser les cheveux.

- Ses cheveux ont effectivement poussé.

- Tu me désespères.

- Rooh, allez, tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que ça fait ?

- Ce n'est pas le plus grand rêve de l'homme, tu sais.

- Oui, mais c'est le seul moyen. Jamais il n'acceptera dans son état normal.

- Mais je vais être incapable de marcher !

- Tu as une heure pour t'entraîner.

- T'as vraiment pensé à tout, espèce de petit con.

- J'en ai même rêvé...

- Pervers !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Georges porta la fiole à sa bouche. Une seconde plus tard, il tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur.

**•• ᴥ ••**

Harry lui paya un verre. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Il finit par perdre le compte. Il se rappela pourtant très bien du moment où le barman les jeta dehors sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas autorisé à tripoter la poitrine de son futur partenaire de lit en public.

Il aurait dû s'alarmer en remarquant que, malgré les nombreux cocktails qu'elle avait pris, l'alcool ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur elle. Mais elle était beaucoup trop jolie lorsqu'elle ramenait ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles avant de boire.

Il aurait dû s'alarmer lorsqu'elle les transplana à son propre appartement alors qu'il ne lui avait pas donné l'adresse. Mais sa poitrine était décidément trop jolie pour qu'il aille se plaindre.

Il aurait dû s'alarmer lorsqu'elle commença à lui demander « Hé, beau gosse, t'as déjà fait des parties à plusieurs ». Mais l'idée l'excitait beaucoup trop pour qu'il se pose des questions.

- Jamais, susurra-t-il, mais l'idée me plaît beaucoup.

- Hmmm, dit-elle en lui déboutonnant sa chemise. Et avec des mecs aussi ?

Harry haussa les épaules et agita les bras pour maintenir son équilibre. Héléna acheva d'enlever la chemise et s'attaqua au pantalon.

- M'en fiche, tant qu'il y a de belles filles.

Il se pencha et lui souffla son haleine alcoolisée dans la figure. La rousse grimaça et lui lança discrètement un sortilège pour lui rafraîchir la bouche.

- Des filles belles comme toi, je veux dire.

- Mais tu pourrais quand même coucher avec un mec, non ?

Harry lui lança un regard vide, oscilla quelques instant et fit un sourire béat lorsque son regard tomba sur la poitrine maintenant dévoilée.

- 'chais pas. Jamais essayé.

Héléna fit la moue. Elle passa ses mains dans les creux de ses reins et commença à descendre sa jupe moulante.

- Mais si j'étais un mec, tu coucherais avec moi ?

Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent, le regard toujours fixé sur sa poitrine.

- Magnifique, répondit la belle rousse en l'embrassant. Notre plan a comme toujours...

- … fonctionné à merveille, finit une nouvelle voix.

Harry cligna des yeux. Voilà que l'alcool le faisait voir double. Ou alors halluciner. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que sa belle rousse se soit dupliquée et changée en homme, non ? D'ailleurs cet homme-là ressemblait à s'y méprendre à... un des jumeaux Weasley ?!

- Tiens Georges, l'antidote, dit le nouvel arrivant en lui lançant une petite pastille bleue.

La jeune femme l'attrapa et la fit rouler sur ses phalanges.

- Tu sais quoi, je crois que je vais rester une femme un peu plus longtemps.

- J'y crois pas que tu abandonnes ta virilité si facilement...

- Et bien... gloussa la rousse, je n'avais jamais pensé que le corps d'une femme puisse être aussi sensible aux caresses.

Elle fit glisser le pantalon de Harry d'un coup sec et fit de même avec son caleçon.

- Et puis, continua-t-elle se mettant à genoux, ce mec sait faire des choses incroyables avec ses mains.

Fred lâcha un éclat de rire et se rapprocha du duo.

- Et bien... fit-il en imitant sa « sœur », que dis-tu de le récompenser un peu ?

- Je n'attends que ça.

Et elle plongea son visage dans son entre-jambes. De son côté, Fred se déshabilla prestement et se colla au dos du brun, l'abreuvant de légères caresses.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Harry sortit de sa transe comateuse. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent largement et un sourire lubrique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses mains s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux de la rousse.

- Cette soirée va être très intéressante, susurra-t-il à l'homme dans son dos avant de chercher ses lèvres.

Cette nuit-là, Harry mit en œuvre tous ses talents pour faire hurler sa petite rousse puis, lorsque son frère l'initia à des plaisirs qui lui étaient jusque-là inconnus, il y succomba sans arrière-pensées. Quelque part au milieu des cris et des gémissements, les formes pleines de sa rousse disparurent mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'en profiter et, un corps ondulant devant et derrière lui, il chevaucha l'orgasme jusqu'à s'écrouler d'épuisement.

**•• ᴥ ••**

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux en se levant. De toute façon il connaissait le chemin de la salle de bain par cœur.

Il trébucha sur des vêtements et poussa un soupir mental en se rendant compte qu'il aurait déjà du faire le ménage depuis trois jours.

L'air frais sur sa peau lui indiqua qu'il était nu et qu'il avait beaucoup trop transpiré pendant la nuit. Et qu'il avait un truc bizarre entre les cuisses.

Il se dirigea vers la douche et ouvrit la porte. Il trouva la pomme de douche à tâtons et commença à faire couler l'eau. Vu qu'il était au seizième étage, l'eau chaude pouvait mettre du temps avant d'arriver.

Il était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir ses paupières collées par la transpiration lorsqu'une autre personne entra dans la salle de bain et le rejoignit sous la douche.

- Froid, grommela l'apparition en direction du jet d'eau.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, impliquant plusieurs litres d'eau tiède, deux corps nus, une moitié de porte, une serviette rose et un canard en plastique, fut plutôt confus pour tout le monde mais il en résulta deux jumeaux Weasley (dont un frissonnant de froid d'avoir été tiré du lit et l'autre frissonnant de froid car il n'avait pas eu le temps de se sécher) assis par terre dans une position soumise et un Harry Potter passablement énervé (vêtu uniquement de la serviette rose susmentionnée) les foudroyant du regard.

- Bien. Et si maintenant vous m'expliquiez comment je suis passé de « draguer une fille dans un bar » à « me retrouver au lit avec les deux mecs qui ont fait de ces dernier jours un enfer sur terre » ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un coup d'œil gêné avant que l'un d'eux prenne la parole.

- On s'est dit que comme tu ne semblais pas sensible à...

- … notre délicatesse...

- … et notre imagination...

- … concernant le remboursement...

- … nous allions te rembourser en nature !

Harry les regarda d'un air incrédule.

- Et ça ne vous pose aucun problème de morale ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules en chœur.

- T'es plutôt sexy.

- Et chaud au lit.

- Et mignon en plus.

- Et SUPER chaud au lit.

- Et on t'aime bien.

- Et on aime bien jouer avec toi.

Harry leva une main pour les arrêter.

- Ok les mecs, voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va tous prendre une douche, s'habiller, prendre un bon petit-déjeuner et on reparlera de ça ensuite.

Sur ces mots, il repartit vers la salle de bain, réparant la moitié de porte au passage. Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Hé Fred, chuchota un des deux dans le silence oppressant.

- Ouais, je sais, c'était pas forcément une bonne idée après réflexion...

- Non, enfin oui, mais non c'est pas ça dont je voulais parler.

- Hu ?

- Je crois qu'on fait une fausse manip avec la potion...

- Mais la formule était parfaite !

- Penses-tu qu'il soit parfaitement normal que j'éprouve la furieuse envie de m'épiler les jambes ?

**•• ᴥ ••**


End file.
